Castle
Castle is a Search & Destroy desert themed map sets within a secret fortified hideout in the middle east. It is available in most versions: *'Castle' (Most versions). *'Middle East' (Taiwan). *'Bastion' (Vietnam). *'Fortress' (Russia). Story Global Risk are one step further for ultimate power over the Black List. The only problem is, Global Risk have not yet found out the location of where Black List Soldiers are giving instructions. A recent showing of a "castle" was reported to Global Risk. Recently, the amount of deaths in London had been reported. Every victim of the reported death was heading to the castle. The Castle had been recently built for a top secret government hideout. Global Risk leader Sir Alex Roid found how he did not know about this castle at all. Global Risk Soldiers have been deployed to investigate the unknown tower, hopefully finding more evidence and clue to where the official Black List Hideout is located. Global Risk Base Global Risk spawns directly beside the B bomb site. From there, they can have certain soldiers stay behind while others go cover the other bomb site. One thing to keep in mind as a GR soldier is that Castle S&D is a big map, meaning its tough to travel from one bomb site to the other and defuse in time. Therefore, its ideal for GR to defeat the BL soldiers before the bomb is planted. This also means GR must race down to A Site so that they can defend it rather than have to take it from BL. Black List Base Black List also spawns in on the south side of the map, in the opposite corner of the GR. From there, they have many options. They can try to push B Site via B-Long and risk encountering the GR soldiers and snipers positioned there, or race down to A site and get the bomb down quickly. They can also enter the tower, or push mid and hopefully pick off some disoriented GR soldiers. Tips * Snipers are good on this map because there are lots of high and low points you can shoot people at that normal rifles/SMG can't. * There are multiple hiding spots on this map to surprise the enemy. * There are wooden doors as well as many boxes here; bring a wall bang gun for some easier kills. * If you can enter tower unnoticed, you have a chance to pick off unaware enemy soldiers from the windows. * A site and the areas around it are full of windows, use these to your advantage and throw some nades to damage and disorient your enemies. * On the stair that lead from the top of the tower to close to the B site, always you come trough the kind of ' window ' at it right at the start ( if you are on BL team ) always come shooting already, as there is many times that you will come there while an player of the other team is coming up. * An commonly used strategy is to plant the bomb on the front area at A site and hide at the path that leads from close to the BL base to the A site, and wait until they hear the sound of the bomb being defused, so they can quickly come up there and eliminate whoever is defusing. * On B site, you can go on top of the hay blocks, go to the gap between then and plant there, the bomb will fall trough it, its still possible to defuse it if it falls at there, but its harder to see it, its recommended to place it at the gap close to the crate, as it makes it harder to detect the C4 from the front of the hay blocks. Trivia * In CF Philippines, Castle has the highest number of glitching spots of any map in-game. Glitchers can enter and hide in almost every box and ledge. As of the moment, it still has not been fixed. * This is the most popular Search & Destroy map in CFBR and CFID. Gallery castle1.jpg|Castle. Castle (Tact).png|Tactical Map. Castle_BL_Base.png|BL Base Castle_GR_Base.png|GR Base Castle_A_Site.png|A Site Castle_B_Site.png|B Site Castle_B_Long.png|B Long Castle_Tower.png|Inside tower Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Search and Destroy